Détour
by MogowKo
Summary: La route s'étend et elle remercie la vie. Entre deux routines.


**Disclaimer :** Durarara! est la propriété de Ryôgo Narita.

**Notes :** Je suis tout essoufflée ! Ce manga est renversant et époustouflant ! Il y a tellement de personnages fabuleux que j'ai envie d'écrire sur chacun d'eux. Oui. Chacun d'eux !

Là, j'ai touché à du lourd : la Reine. Elle est belle, exceptionnelle. Je ne sais pas si mon texte sera digne d'elle. Misère !

Vous pouvez lire avec en fond, Wonderful life de Black. J'ai écrit sur cette musique et mon petit coeur s'est retourné. Bonne lecture !

**DETOUR**

— A plus tard, Celty !

Shinra a cette voix d'ange que la motarde chérit tant. Elle s'élève dans la salle avec une gaité et une douceur surprenante, comme si le monde autour est fait de clairières et de lacs.

Celty croit sourire derrière son casque. D'un salut de main, elle ferme la porte de l'appartement et s'en va le pas confiant.

Les escaliers sont longs mais elle les dévale sans s'en rendre compte.

Dehors, le vent claque contre sa tenue d'ombre. Celty cesse sa marche.

Il fait frais et le ciel est constellé.

Belle soirée en perspective. _Peut-être._

Un sifflement brise l'harmonie du moment et une moto déboule jusque devant les marches du bâtiment, dans un hennissement à s'en boucher les oreilles.

Un cheval absolument splendide. Sa coque noire et luisante vient se refléter dans la visière du casque. Elle reflète le monde et ses étoiles, et ses lampadaires, et ses néons.

.

Celty est courbée sur sa bécane, à fixer la ligne blanche qui sépare la route en deux. Une fumée invisible dans son dos, un amas de poussières pur, des milliers de rien qui s'échappent du pot d'échappement, comme si elle ne roulait pas.

Celty est une ombre.

Les roues crissent lorsqu'elle freine. La belle sort son téléphone, rectangulaire, sophistiqué, très joli. Elle lit le message que lui a envoyé Izaya et l'adresse ne correspond pas.

Ce n'est pas un restaurant mais un magasin de jouets dressé devant elle. Et les enfants ne trichent pas.

Elle a trop rêvassé, Celty. Et le voleur court.

Court pour sauver sa vie, noyée sous la fraude et les billets. Quelle vie de chien !

Celty remonte la fermeture de sa combinaison et s'attarde sur l'écran de son appareil, qui finit par se mettre en veille. Le petit rectangle de lumière sur la visière s'éclipse. Celty relève la tête et se dit « à quoi bon ».

Elle embraye sa moto. L'air est déchiré. Elle fait demi-tour et le cheval hurle.

.

La lumière pleut de tous côtés. Celty se sent moins crispée sur le guidon. Ses doigts dans un cocon d'ombre fourmillent. Elle tend les bras. A la face du monde. En équilibre sur son bolide.

Les lanternes comme des projecteurs. La ville est rouge, verte et orange. La route est un cours d'eau sous le soleil.

Celty sent le sang affluer dans ses veines et au fond d'elle, elle a ce puissant sentiment que ses yeux s'ouvrent.

La vie est merveilleuse.

Comme ça, elle la prend dans ses bras, elle l'embrasse.

La vie a la couleur des feux routiers, le visage de Shinra, la fragrance du cuir et du café le matin. La vie est la routine. La belle vie est le monde que Celty se construit le soir, sur la route.

Sur les trottoirs, les pères font voler leur fille dans leurs bras, et les vendeurs ferment les stores de leur échoppe, et les adolescentes attendent sur un banc, et les couples sont aux snacks.

La vie bat son plein mine de rien.

Et c'est sur le fauteuil de sa bécane que Celty, dullahan amoureuse, prend conscience de tout.

La belle se sent avec des ailes. Des ailes de vent, composées de rien, invisibles, sans couleur.

Des ailes de Dollars qui lui offrent ce sentiment de liberté et d'épanouissement dont elle a tant besoin.

Puisque la vie n'a ni couleur ni âme, qu'elle n'est rien que le temps qui passe, Celty a besoin de folie et de couleur.

Le monde a besoin de rêves et d'illusions.

Les sentiments sont illusion et l'amour est le plus beau des rêves.

Et Celty est fière de crier à la face du monde qu'elle est amoureuse, qu'enfin sa vie se teint de plein de couleurs illusoires.

Et cet instant a duré quoi ? Une minute. Le temps qu'elle traverse un carrefour d'Ikebukuro.

Pendant ce temps où les filles dans les bras de leur père l'ont pointée du doigt en s'émerveillant, pendant ce temps où les vendeurs l'ont observée par les vitres de leur échoppe, pendant ce temps où les adolescentes, à genoux sur un banc, l'ont prise en photo avec leur téléphone dernier cri, pendant ce temps où les couples l'ont regardée, fascinés.

Durant ce moment où elle était comme tout le monde, un passant.

Un passant qui enlaçait la vie entre deux routines.

.

Les lumières s'éteignent dans les vieilles ruelles miteuses. Les mains crispées sur le guidon, Celty s'apprête à faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux.

Là ! En pardessus, devant une impasse, dans l'ombre d'un chapeau peu discret. Celui qui vit en se cachant, qui brille seulement à la lueur de pièces de monnaie. Celty appuie sur la pédale, la moto hurle, et la faux se matérialise. Elle bondit sur le misérable. Il a les yeux ronds. La dernière lumière qu'il voit est le reflet d'une lame. Il s'est évanouit.

Celty a chassé.


End file.
